


Dief and Turtle's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture Dief and Turtle have a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a stand alone piece that I turned into a series of comics.


End file.
